


Super Hot Tori Yaoi

by misswadda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 20 mins, M/M, i hope ure happy masa, please dont take this seriously i slapped this out in like, please god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswadda/pseuds/misswadda
Summary: im sorry





	Super Hot Tori Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday masa!!! have fun reading this :3

Tori Himemiya. Short, pink, bratty, annoying. He was Sans’ dream boy, and Sans was about to have his dream come true. That is...if his secret doesn’t get in the way.

“S-Sans-kun?” Tori looked over to his best friend of 3 years, his long eyelashes blinking dramatically. He leaned up slightly since Sans was much taller than him. Sans had to admit he had feelings for the small boy, and he didn’t know how to deal with them. All he really knew how to do was fuck shit up, and he was about to do just that.

Sans stared down, his white pinprick eyes flickering from himedere’s plump lips to his beautiful luscious eyes. The large skeleton didn’t waste any time, pulling in the fucking brat for a kiss. His ice cold teeth clinked against the pink haired boy’s mouth and quite possibly broke some of Tori’s front teeth.

Tori groaned into the kiss, hearing fabric rustling as the shortish skeleton took off his large blue fur coat, throwing it on the floor beside them. Sans broke the skull-crushing kiss with a small fearful look in his eyes. 

“Tori-kun?”

“Yes, Sans-kun?”

“I have no pp” Sans looked as though he was about to cry at this point.

A look of horror spread across Tori’s face as he sprinted out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway. The front door slammed open as Tori ran from Sans’ home, never to be seen by anyone ever again.


End file.
